


We've Got Ourselves A Giggler, Boys

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Giggling, this story is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time that Calum had known Michael, he’d never heard Michael laugh.</p><p>Well, that’s a bit wrong.</p><p>He’d heard Michael laugh before, but only in a shocked that-was-funny-slash-horrifying type of way. That totally did not count.</p><p>Calum wanted to hear Michael actually laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Ourselves A Giggler, Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucks. Leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark if you want but this is honestly so bad.
> 
> Kay thanks love ya bye.

In the time that Calum had known Michael, he’d never heard Michael laugh.

Well, that’s a bit wrong.

He’d heard Michael laugh before, but only in a shocked that-was-funny-slash-horrifying type of way. That totally did not count.

Calum wanted to hear Michael actually laugh. If that made sense.

It made sense to Calum, and that’s all that matters.

And then Calum and Michael met Luke, and then Ashton. Soon Luke and Ashton came to an understanding with Calum.

They understood the need to hear Michael laugh. 

So now it made sense to Calum, Luke, and Ashton.

\---

Everything eventually came to a head one eventful day on the couch. Luke was sitting back, and on top of him was Michael. Next to Luke was Ashton, and next to him was Calum. That was just how it worked.

Ashton was whining, because he was the oldest and he deserved the right to sit in Luke’s lap, not Michael.

Michael just sat there, smirking, content to just be an asshole sitting on Luke’s lap and tuning out Ashton’s pitiful whines.

Luke and Calum were snickering quietly as this played out in front of them, leaving Ashton and Michael to their own devices.

That’s when it happened. 

Ashton had reached out to push Michael off of Luke, but didn’t use enough force. 

Instead Ashton’s hand brushed feather light between Michael’s shoulder blades, running down his spine a bit before pulling away.

And in that time, Michael had gone from trying to stay in Luke’s lap to a giggling mess.

Ashton, Luke, and Calum all watched with wide eyes as Michael giggled, mouths gaping open in shock. 

Of all the things they were expecting Michael’s laugh to be, they were not expecting a giggle.

An honest to god, little kid, high pitched, cutesy giggle.

And they would all be liars if they said it wasn’t the cutest thing they had ever heard.

When Michael got a hold of himself, he clamped his hand over his mouth, and his face flushed a bright red.

Luke cooed at him, brushing his fingers up and down Michael’s back, forcing him into another bout of giggles.

Ashton and Calum then partook in tickling and poking Michael, until his cheeks were ruddy coloured and his giggles were getting breathless.

There was a short silence in the room before Ashton spoke up.

“We’ve got ourselves a giggler, boys!”

It was worth the slap in the head he got from Michael, along with the middle finger that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at my tumblr, which is Prestowrit ((only if you want to, though))


End file.
